


Camping and Marshmellows

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Camping, Established Relationship, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-20
Updated: 2003-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's only wish for his birthday is a camping trip with Daniel. But not all things go as planned</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping and Marshmellows

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Camping und Marshmallows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836248) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares). 



> Thanks to my betas Shendara, Manuela and Nephy

With great reluctance Dr. Daniel Jackson signed the voucher he has been working on listlessly for the last thirty minutes. Sighing loudly he read the text he had written once more:

Voucher for: Colonel Jonathan O´Neill  
I, Dr. Daniel Jackson, hereby agree to accompany  
above mentioned Colonel on a camping trip.  
Date: to be chosen by the addressee  
Signed: Dr. Daniel Jackson

He had tried everything in his power to avoid this camping trip. He had offered to invite Jack to his favourite restaurant, to spend a night in a 5star hotel, to have a short trip to Las Vegas or even to fly to Hawaii to spend the weekend there. But no. Jack had claimed to have only one single wish this year: Daniel should accompany him on an old fashioned camping trip. Jack had used magic words like: adventure, romantic campfires and original lifestyle. - Daniel associated camping with mosquito bites and uncomfortable camp beds. It surpassed his imagination how someone - when not being on a mission - could probably want to sleep on a hard, small camp bed, when at the same time he could have a nice, comfy mattress.

Daniel selected an envelope, folded the voucher in two and put it into it. He also added several leaflets from car-rentals, offering camp mobiles with all the comforts of home aboard. They were equipped with everything you may need for a pleasant vacation: toilets and showers, micro-waves, big beds and satellite-TVs. There even was one with a popcorn-maker! Perhaps these leaflets could persuade Jack to reconsider his plans? But he feared they wouldn't. Jack had used every dirty trick and brought in the big guns to convince him. He had made it clear that this wasn't only his birthday but also the anniversary of their first year being together.

If Daniel had known how this would retaliate on him he wouldn't have initiated anything last year in October! He would have waited until his birthday in July before going from drinking beer on Jack's sofa to other, more intimate activities. Camping in July was much more fun than camping at the end of October! But perhaps if he was really lucky, it would be raining on Saturday. He put all his hopes in the unpredictability of autumn weather: it could change within a few hours. And there were still three days left to bring an end to this long lasting period of good weather!

\----------------------------------------------

On Saturday morning Daniel was awoken by kisses from a very, very alert Colonel. "Daniel, come on, wake up!"

Another hasty kiss on his cheek then Jack hopped out of bed. Despite Daniels protests he removed the covers and announced cheerfully, "You only have to dress. We'll have breakfast on our way to the campground."

Well, if this wasn't a horrible way to start a day, than what? Daniel hated to have to look for a picnic area with an empty stomach! And did Jack really have to be so cheerful? Yes, it would have been much better if he hadn't allowed Jack to stay for the night. Then he would have had at least some more minutes of respite. He sighed, turned over onto his back, opened one eye and asked hopefully, "It's raining, isn't it?"

"No, Daniel! This weekend is going to be perfect for our plans. The weather forecast says: no rain on Saturday or Sunday." Jack came back to the bed and presented a single sheet of paper to Daniel. "This is the voucher you gave me three days ago. And today I'm going to redeem it!" he added with bubbling excitement.

"Yeah, yeah. I know," Daniel muttered under his breath. "You paraded this letter much too often before my eyes during the last days. I know exactly which day it is today!" He rolled over, sat up, yawned and stretched. It was then that he saw the clothes Jack had already chosen for him: Jeans, a chequered flannel-shirt, a warm pullover and knitted woollen socks. Oh geez, they really would be dressed like cowboys! He trotted to the bathroom to savour one last hot shower before Jack started with his favourite play: the-first-settlers-of-America-claiming-the-country.

Why had he given in to those begging brown eyes? He easily could imagine thousands of much more pleasant ways to spend this weekend! Only with great will-power he managed to turn off the shower before Jack had to ask for the third time, "Daniel, are you coming?" He dressed slowly and heard the apartment-door closing with a bang. Five minutes later Jack peeked through the open bedroom-door and announced, "Well, we're ready. Everything is in the car. It's time to start."

"I... I...didn't pack anything!" Daniel stammered and searched frantically for his glasses before he spotted them on the floor.

Jack approached, took him in his arms - uh, horrible how cold this man was! - placed a small kiss on his neck and told him complacently, "But I did. Even your things. Don't bother. All you have to do is to get into the car."

"But...."

"This is my weekend and I thought of everything," Jack assured him. Maliciously relying on the fact that Daniel's thinking was never at its best before his first cup of coffee, Jack succeeded in steering him in the general direction of the door. All Daniel was could do was to desperately snatch the latest issue of "Archaeology Today" from the small sideboard while being shoved out of the door. One minute later he already found himself outside the apartment house.

And there and then his last hope for luxury melted away like snow in the sun. Instead of a nice camp mobile only Jacks old truck was waiting in the parking lot. Sighing he climbed into the passenger seat and Jack started the engine.

After a while Daniel asked, "By the way, where is this campground of yours?"

"It's a lovely little campground in a National Park I visited the last time fifteen years ago," Jack answered enthusiastically.

"Eh....Jack? In this case shouldn't you take the Interstate 25 southbound? You just followed the direction to Denver."

"That's right. We're going to the Rocky Mountains National Park."

Oh no! Going south would have implied warmth and sun. Daniel very much would have appreciated Death Valley or something like that. But...

"The Rocky Mountains! At the end of October! You're such a Neanderthal, Jack!"

Jack only laughed.

\----------------------------------

A few miles after Colorado Springs Jack turned into a picnic area. For a brief period of time he succeeded in reconciliating his pouting archaeologist with fresh chocolate croissants and hot, steaming coffee from a thermos bottle. The sun was already shining warm enough for Daniel to take off his pullover and it melted away also a bit of his inner resistance so that he asked Jack about his plans for the weekend.

"We're driving to Granby, then Arapaho and there is our campground. You see - we are staying south of the Rockies," Jack grinned.

"Ha, ha, approximately 10 miles - and I think even that is exaggerated!" Daniel snorted.

Not being in the least impressed by this outburst Jack continued, "We can go hiking this afternoon or fishing in the lake - whatever you like."

Daniel thought for a moment then he proposed, "We can take the scenic route. In summer it's nearly impossible - too much traffic, too many tourists. But today? I think it would be great. After all, with this sunny weather we are going to have a nice view on the high mountains."

"The scenic route ´s cl´sed ´n w´n´er", Jack mumbled while munching his croissant.

"Pardon? What's the matter with the road?"

"Closed".

"Why?"

"Some roads are closed in winter," Jack answered offhandedly but didn't dare to look Daniel in the eye. And he was right!

"Ah, I see! The road is closed for snow? And we are going to sleep in a tent?"

"The campground is open!"

"Pah!" For the rest of the ride Daniel remained silent. He even let Jack choose the music on the radio and didn't even complain when Jack turned on the volume for "Whiskey for my men and beer for my horses."

\----

Daniel got even more excited when he learned that the campground Jack had chosen was a hike-in. They had to carry all of their belongings on a narrow path for more than 2 miles before they reached the little lake. He trotted behind Jack and after a few hundred yards he asked, "There are stones in our backpacks, aren't there?" Two turns later he complained to no one in particular that it was a really silly idea to choose a campground at the end of the world when you planned on taking half of your household with you.

Finally they arrived. Before them a sunny meadow with flowers extended from the woods to the lake. Each campsite was equipped with a picnic-table, two benches, a fireplace and a little cupboard made of metal. They were alone. Of course, nobody else was on the campground. Daniel dropped his backpack on a nearby table. He was exhausted and flopped himself down onto the nearest bench.

"What are those cupboards for, Jack?" he asked panting.

"To protect our groceries from the bears," Jack replied and began unpacking his rucksack.

"Bears???"

"Don't worry. Nobody has seen any for at least ten years."

Daniel stared at his friend and shook his head. Then he commented sarcastically, "Sorry, I forgot, all bears are hibernating right now."

He got up, turned around and began looking for a place to put up their dome tent. And he really put on a big show. Nowhere was plain enough and after he had finally decided on a place he complained loudly about the rocks and the roots in the underground. He threw pointedly some of the biggest pebbles and stones into the lake.  
In the meantime Jack unrolled the self-inflating air mattresses and Daniel remarked acidly, "Ah, not even camp beds", while fixing the last nylon ropes.

Jack was placing the air mattresses in the tent when he heard Daniel grumbling, "That's disgusting! When was the last time someone tried to clean this cupboard?"

Jack stuck his head out of the tent and Daniel said accusingly, "There is an ant's trail in the cupboard!"

"Try the one by the water."

Daniel started to march to the lake and O´Neill followed him with a collapsible water container which he filled.

"Is it safe to drink the water?" Daniel asked suspiciously and O´Neill snapped, "Of course! I used Micropur tablets!"

"Hey, I only asked a simple question!"

"Hey, I only gave a simple answer!" Jack grabbed his army knife and added, "I'm going to collect wood." With those words he disappeared.

He had to be alone for a moment. Well, he had never thought Daniel would be too thrilled about this trip in the beginning, but he had hoped that the breathtaking scenery would change his mind and compensate for all inconveniences. All right, it seemed he had misjudged the situation completely. And the real problem weren't the ants, Daniel was complaining about. 

No, the real problem was the silent reproach he read in Daniels eyes, whenever he looked at him. He could deal with Daniel's endless bickering and answer likewise. But this silent suffering which the archaeologist sometimes mastered to perfection drove him crazy. He felt at a loss to deal with this endless silence during their drive to the campground while Daniel had been staring out of the window. Only Daniel could imply that it was his fault that there were so many stones in the underground. And he bet, if the sun now disappeared, Daniel would hold him responsible for that coincidence, too! Jack winced. Better not think about what his reaction might be when he found out that there were only pit toilets!

To tell the truth, this day did not at all go the way he had planned. Perhaps it had been a really bad idea right from the beginning? But he had assumed that Daniel, by giving him the voucher, was willing in principal to participate in this camping trip. _He's here, isn't he, O´Neill? It's a pity you forgot to include in your wish a paragraph saying that he wasn't allowed to make life hell for you during these two days._ Sighing, Jack picked up another big branch. It didn't take him long to gather enough wood for a decent fire and he returned to the campsite.

Daniel was lying on a blanket spread out in front of the tent, crossing his arms hard over his chest. Typical pose of denial. Jack sensed the reluctance to be here in every square inch of his friend. He placed the wood on the fireplace, and then he knelt down on one knee beside Daniel who feigned not to notice.

"Daniel, we don't have to stay here, if you don't want. It's only 12 o'clock and there is still enough time for a little bit of hiking and afterwards we can look for a nice hotel in Granby. Okay?"

Daniel opened his eyes but he didn't move otherwise while answering sarcastically, "But Jack! First I have to drag everything to this goddam campground and then you want to leave? No, we'll stay!"

"If you don't want to be here, we'll leave."

"Rest assured I like to stay! Otherwise I wouldn't have given you the voucher, would I?"

Jack got up and looked down at his friend who had to shade his eyes with his left hand because of the sun.

"I'm not so sure anymore," Jack responded quietly and turned. He went to his backpack to retrieve the three pieces of his fishing rod. A moment later he strolled down to the lake to assemble them.

Daniel rose to a sitting position and stared sullenly after Jack. Oh, yes! All of a sudden Jack wanted to go to a hotel! Great! Perhaps next time he made up his mind earlier! Then they wouldn't be sitting here!

Daniel got up to fetch the latest issue of "Archaeology Today". At least he had something to read. If he only knew why Jack was so fascinated of this silly lake? While taking his rucksack from the bench his eyes fell on Jacks backpack. He saw the weighty tome about Sumerian Cuneiforms he was working with at the SGC. Jack... had carried this fat book for him... all the way? Daniel bit on his lower lip. That... was really... attentive. Absolutely... unexpected. Absolutely... not Jack. No, now he was unfair. Daniel continued to nibble on his lower lip. This caring for his wellbeing was absolutely Jack.

Perhaps Jack had assumed that the landscape would fascinate him? Daniel let his gaze wander. To tell the truth the surroundings weren't too bad. Reminded him even of one of those kitsch-postcards: blue sky, golden sun, white snow on the high mountains in the background, a meadow full of flowers, and a crystal clear lake - idyllic. And it was him who was spoiling this idyllic mood. Not only for Jack but also for himself. Come on, confess it, old grouch!

Like most people Daniel was able to see his faults as long as he hadn't to admit them loudly. He knew that he could be a really manipulative ass and terrorize the entire team with his moods, so that they would grant him extra hours only to prevent him from pouting. Sometimes he even used it on purpose. But he had assumed that he would react like that only during working hours and not in private. Seemed he had to reconsider his behaviour!

He sighed deeply. To make it worse, he wasn't consequent. Jack had offered to drive back and he had refused because he wanted to continue to play the martyr. The poor little archaeologist who had been abducted by the mean Colonel and brought to the wilderness against his will where he now defied fate heroically. That was how he had felt during the last hours. If he was really honest with himself the reproach was completely unfounded.

Daniel picked up the book and strolled down to where Jack was sitting on the wooden planks. He sat down beside him. Wordlessly he observed Jack fishing.

"I hope you also brought canned soup?" he asked after some minutes and placed a hand on Jacks thigh. Jack felt that Daniels mood had chanced radically and with a little snort he demanded, "Canned soup for the grill? I brought fresh trout if - against all odds - I shouldn't catch a fish." 

A little smile spread across his face and Daniel thought how easy it was for him to make his Colonel happy. He leaned in, placed a little kiss on Jacks lips and whispered, "Thank you for the book."

"Go ahead and read. Otherwise you're going to frighten the fish with all your talking." O´Neill gestured for Daniel to have a seat. With a nonchalant motion of his hand he shooed Daniel away. 

Daniel smiled fondly, took the book, laid down on his stomach on the heated wooden planks and began to read.  
When he didn't know anymore how to sit or lie and when O´Neill was ready to admit that today he was out of luck with the fish, they put on their hiking shoes. 

They followed a well marked trail until they were stopped by snow.

Daniel shovelled a handful of snow on Jack and asked high spirited: "Well, well, well. So this is the best summer weather you were able to find?"

"Bird-brain! Here's always snow, even in summer. That's why people call it a glacier!" Jack responded and tried - as fast as possible - to prevent the snow from disappearing under the collar of his shirt.

"I see. But if you are right, and the glaciers advance so far down in the valleys, don't you think we should worry about a new ice age?" Daniel laughed and approached Jack again with a heavy lump of snow.

"Don't you dare! Not again!" Jack yelled and dived onto the anthropologist, taking him by surprise. He had only time to squeak a little "Jack" then an unyielding arm snaked around his neck from behind. Daniel tried to tear away this arm with both hands but he didn't stand a chance against so many years of special ops training. Jack kicked his legs away and he fell onto his knees. Jacks never let go of his hold, not for a single second. When Jack then took off Daniel's glasses and tossed them into the soft snow he knew what to expect next. And Jack wasn't going to disappoint him.

Daniel said menacingly, "I warn you, Jack!", but it would have been wiser to shut his mouth instead, because now the first handful of snow landed directly in his open mouth. He coughed and spluttered but Jack wasn't in the least impressed or intimidated and continued to rub snow into Daniel's face. Daniel tried to break free, but Jack had anticipated that move and didn't yield one inch. Shit, Jack was way too fit for him!

"Enough?" a husky voice hissed into Daniel's ear while he was once again washed with snow. Daniel felt his trousers soaking on the knees, felt the melted snow slowly running down his chest, felt Jack's hard muscles around his throat which nearly suffocated him. Jack's breath on his ear was harsh and panting and involuntarily images from other occasions when Jack also was breathing hard assailed his memory. He felt Jack's body which pressed tightly into his, vibrating with the effort to hold him down on his knees. 

Suddenly all changed and the fight got an erotic undertone for Daniel. And before Jack could wash him once more he let his arms fall to his sides and let all tension drift from his body, no longer struggling.

"I surrender," he gasped, sensing the double entendre in his words, taking away his breath.

Jack needed a moment to overcome his suspicions concerning this unexpected capitulation. His reflexes - steeled in long and severe training - told him that this could also be an attempt to deceive. Therefore he only lowered the hand holding the snow but he didn't immediately relax his grip on Daniel's neck.

"You surrender?" he asked panting, still expecting a surprise attack.

"Unconditionally," Daniel whispered and leaned his head back, eyes closed.

Only then Jack noticed that during the last minutes they hadn't been playing along to the same script. This realization hit him full impact and made him moan.  
"God, Daniel!" The arm around Daniels throat loosened for a moment but only to be replaced with hectically caressing fingers on Daniels face. The other arm was around Daniel's waist, hugging him tightly. "Oh my God," he repeated huskily. He turned Daniel's head and pressed his lips forcefully on Daniel's, kissing him with a vengeance.

Daniel nearly lost his balance under this onslaught and only Jack's unrelenting grip prevented him from falling. One moment he feared to get bruises then he surrendered to the kiss and the hard, caressing hands which made his body tingle with excitement. When Jack's hands reached his crotch, searching fingers slowly tracing his erection underneath the denim, Daniel jerked his hips and tried to come into closer contact with Jack's hand.

Jack tightened his grip, pulling Daniel even closer to him, against his own erection. He whispered promisingly into Daniel's ear: "Tonight..."

When Daniel protested impatiently: "Now!", Jack let his gaze travel over Daniels face. His eyes were closed, his head resting on Jack's shoulder and his cheeks were glowing. Jack realized that not only excitement but also the cold snow-wash were responsible for the flush on Daniel's cheeks. And he realized further that this icy mass he was kneeling in wasn't any good for his bad knees either. Better to postpone this whole matter till this evening. 

Reluctantly he let go of Daniel, brushed the snow from his trousers and picked up Daniel's glasses. When he saw Daniel's disappointment he traced one finger lovingly along Daniel's cheeks. "Trust an old Air Force Colonel when he tells you that your naked ass wouldn't appreciate the snow."

"Who says it has to be mine?" Daniel grinned, took back the glasses, cleaned them and put them on again.

"You can bet your ass on that!" O´Neill replied wholeheartedly and helped Daniel to brush off the snow from his trousers. "Here we go. Now, do you want to return to our tent or do you still want to climb up there?" He indicated a point approximately a hundred yards above them.

"Let's see what we can see from there."

They hiked along the snow-field until they reached an overlook point. The view was breathtaking. All the summits of the high Rockies, already covered with a lot of snow, were visible.

"It's like in an aeroplane!" Daniel exclaimed passionately. "What a splendid view!"

"The effort has been worthwhile, hasn't it?" O´Neill leaned against a rock with his back and admired the surroundings. "In summer, we'll rent a small sports plane and fly over the mountains."

"If you promise not to impress me with loops". Daniel grinned and rested his head on Jack's shoulder.

"Loops? Hey, I hope we're still talking about aviation?" Jack inquired.

Daniel shifted slightly until his lips nearly touched Jack's ear and he whispered: "I don't know what type of loops you are referring to if we don't talk aviation anymore. But I'm eager to find out. Sounds... interesting." With these words he placed a soft kiss on Jack's neck.

Jack pulled him closer and kissed him on the lips. "Yeahsureyoubetcha! I'll think of something that will knock your socks off, Spacemonkey!"

\----------------------------------

In the early evening they grilled trout and potatoes. To add a touch of "adventure" to their meal Jack excavated a packet of marshmallows from his backpack. They toasted them over the fire until they became really sticky. After sunset the temperature cooled down fast and made them remember that this was autumn after all. Fortunately there was enough wood for the fire. They sat silently close to each other for a long time and watched the dancing flames.

"Do you know what I most hate about camp fires?" Jack asked suddenly.

"No, I don't," Daniel replied.

"You get roasted on your front and in your ass you get frostbite."

"Oh! May I help?" Daniel offered with a grin.

"You wanna shield me from the fire?" Jack wanted to know laughingly.

"I thought more along the lines about keeping your ass warm."

"In the sleeping bag?"

"O-kay."

They got up and after leaving the proximity of the fire they noticed for the first time how cold it really was. With a torch they tried to find their way to the "facilities" - as Jack called them euphemistically. As they had to wash in the little river they got themselves hardly wet. Nevertheless Jack started cursing: "Dammed it´s cold! Two degrees less and you get free ice cubes!"

"Well, I don't have ice cubes but ice fingers," Daniel told him trembling with cold and tucked his hands away, under his armpits.

"That's how the dinosaurs must have felt before they became popsicles." Jack hugged himself tightly. "No wonder they vanished."

While sprinting back to the tent - in the meantime the fire had burnt down - Daniel asked, „You brought another pair of woollen socks?"

"Woolly socks, mittens and even a woolly hat!" Jack announced proudly.

"Okay, I take everything!" Daniel nodded while heavy shivers were running down his body.

When he was equipped like a member of a Himalaya expedition he crawled into the sleeping bag besides Jack. O´Neill had the sleeping bags already zipped together, so there was enough room for both of them which they didn't need, because Daniel clung tightly to Jack.

Jack moved his arm to pull him in even closer and Daniel immediately warned him, "Don't move! Don't let the chilly air enter!"

"I'll try."

Daniel snuggled still impossibly closer and confessed, "You know I was really afraid of the mosquitoes. I feared they would eat me alive."

"Mosquitoes?" Jack rolled his eyes. "In the Rockies? It's much too freezing cold for them. To see a living mosquito we should have gone to the Everglades."

"By the way, why didn't we?" Daniel asked innocently.

"Smartass." But Daniel, who used Jack as a pillow noticed the quick rise and fall of Jack's ribcage which told him that Jack tried heroically to suppress a laughter. Well, under these circumstances he could live with this "friendly" endearment.

Jack snaked his hand under Daniel's shirt but when he made contact with Daniel's skin the younger man howled, "Jack! Take your icy fingers away! Immediately!"

Jack teased, "Well, I was planning on going further down with my hand..."

"Don't you dare! Besides, my dick isn't any bigger than a marshmallow right now!" Daniel let him know.

"Marshmallow? Shit, Daniel! Somehow I had imagined this camping trip to be more romantic." Jack sounded disappointed. He stared after his breath which was forming a little cloud in the light of the torch. "I would better have listened to you. Then I would be spending my night in a nice and warm hotel room instead of... this place where just the thought of sex makes me shiver!"

"Jack, we can have sex tomorrow at home. I regret that it took me so long to find out that today was a wonderful day. Peaceful and relaxing. No bloodthirsty aliens, no responsibilities, no SG-1. Now, don't start to belittle this extraordinary day."

"Really, you liked it?" Jack beamed.

"Very," Daniel answered truthfully.

Nothing could Jack stop now and so he asked promptly: "We'll do it again?"

"Sure. But next time it's my turn to chose our destination."

"Everglades?"

"The Sahara Desert."

.  
.  
.

"By the way, I'm warming up nicely, Daniel."

"So do I, Jack. And I want to keep it that way. So... Hey, Jack, your hand is already quite warm!"  
.  
.  
.

"Hey, Daniel, it isn't a marshmallow anymore... !"

\---------------The End-------------

Antares, October 2003 


End file.
